


"Buster Sword"

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soundproofing the Walls, Spanking, and then they gone, jokes about corrin being a dragon, jokes about the buster sword, those other bitches are here for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning a doubles tournament, Cloud and Roy release their built up feelings towards each other after being sexually frustrated the entire day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Buster Sword"

Roy gasped and yelped loudly as Cloud bit into his neck, the sound of skins slapping together and squelching wet noises accenting Roy's pleads for more and Cloud's soft gasps and grunts. "Ha-ah, fuck," Roy heaved, biting his lower lip and trying to hold back a scream as Cloud handled him roughly and toyed with his prostate in the process of thrusting in and out of his tight hole. "Gh... Scream for me," Cloud rasped out, bringing his hand down hard on Roy's ass as Roy arched into him and swallowed air desperately. Roy looked completely... Lewd, for the lack of a better word. He was flushed all the way to his cock, his eyes were gleaming ocean blue for Cloud and Cloud only, and his lips were perfectly red and ripe as he bit into them and thrust his hips down into Cloud's with need.

"M-My voice... Cloud, what if someone- nngh, oh Cloud what if someone hears me?" Roy whispered airily, Cloud staring down at him and panting heavily as sweat dripped down his face with the effort it took to fuck Roy just the way he liked it. "They won't be able to... My limits go beyond the battlefield, you know," Cloud whispered soothingly to him, Roy's eyes widening before he looked around the room and eyed Cloud. "You... You soundproofed the room?" 

"I had a feeling you'd be too loud for the walls." 

Roy wanted to laugh and argue with Cloud about what he did, but Cloud's thrusts resuming their prior speed and roughness made him writhe and squeal with pleasure. If his lust hazed eyes focused enough, Roy swore that Cloud was cockily smirking at the fact that he was right about Roy being too loud for his own good. However, Roy could not find the energy to be embarrassed about it, as he screamed and cried with pleasure as Cloud wished from him while Cloud made his own loud groans and grunts as he literally fucked Roy into the sheets. Roy buried his face into the pillow currently situated beneath his head as his body rocked uncontrollably with the rough movements and the headboard slammed against the wall with their fucking. 

Roy loved Cloud's thick "Buster Sword" for sure. 

"I-I'm almost there," Cloud growled out, his hips pistoning as fast as they could in and out of Roy while Roy begged and whined for Cloud to come inside of him. "Cloud please," Roy mewled, feeling Cloud throb inside of him as he fucked him. "Come inside of me, I- Ahh! I need your cock! I want it!" Roy pleaded, shouting in pleasure before Cloud's demanding lips silenced him and kissed him passionately as Cloud spilled himself inside of Roy. Roy's whines and whimpers of pleasure were quieted by Cloud, and Cloud continued moving through his orgasm as Roy tightened around him and came with a loud wail of pleasure. After his orgasm faded away, Roy collapsed against the bed and panted heavily as Cloud rocked his hips gently inside of him before pulling out slowly. Roy let out a soft sound of protest as Cloud's thickness left him, but he knew they couldn't continue on for the night.

They continued making out lazily in the aftermath of their orgasms before Cloud finally decided he wanted to lay down and rest after such a rough session. Slowly pulling away, Cloud left one last kiss on his beloved's lips before collapsing onto the bed with a heavy breath. 

"Cloud..." Roy murmured softly, immediately rolling into the other man and snuggling into his chest as Cloud wrapped an arm around Roy and closed his eyes with a cotent sigh. "Hm?"

"I... I love you."

Cloud snorted softly at Roy's shy proposal of love for him, but still pecked his lips ever so softly with a small smile playing on his lips. "I love you more."  
Roy saw Cloud's small smile and his face burned red almost instantaneously. Grinning, Roy flung himself into Cloud and kissed all over his face as Cloud groaned and protested against the affectionate assault of his boyfriend. "Roy, stop."

"Why? I love you so much, Cloud!"

"You just said that... But I love you too. Now go to bed."

Cloud gently pushed Roy off of him and Roy laughed, snuggling back against Cloud as Cloud wrapped his arms around him once more before they both fell asleep. 

~

Roy groaned loudly in pain as his head slammed against the table, trying to ease his body off of his ass as he sat at the Fire Emblem table for breakfast while the other fighters looked at him curiously. Nobody knew what had went down last night to make Roy so sore. Perhaps it was the tournament wearing him out? Or maybe Roy had extensive training that morning that made him hurt? Regardless, Marth offered him some painkillers while Robin gave him a glass of water to swallow it down with. Roy gladly accepted what his friends gave to him, and avoided Cloud's knowing gaze as he ate his breakfast and listened to Corrin tell a story about how they once accidentally turned into a dragon when they sneezed.

Cloud's "Buster Sword" was a pain in Roy's ass, that was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> roy be the master twink
> 
> first contribution to roycloud on ao3 and I'm disappointed in myself


End file.
